Crossing Worlds
by Thearistacats
Summary: A girl from Robin's past comes back with an invitation to a place he swore he would never go since leaving Batman. But she hasn't changed in all the years they've been apart and that is Robin's downfall. RobinXOC


Huh I haven't updated in a while so I thought why not make a Teen Titans fic? It's a cross over between TT and The Justice League. Don't like then click the back button. It's that simple.

I don't own a thing but Bumble. I like that name. Bumble. Haha fun to say. Bumble.

All mistakes are mine.

XXX

_Bumble's POV_

I was waiting for the Titans to return. I was leaning against their half circle couch waiting and waiting and waiting. Ugh I hate waiting. I smiled to myself. It would be great to see Boy Wonder again. Or I guess Robin as he preferred to be called. But he'd forever be Wonder Boy to me. That annoying, hack happy, spiky haired little boy from our Justice League sidekick days together. Ok well technically I was the little one since he was about six inches taller than me but that was beside the point.

I was happy when they finally burst into the living area I was in. I turned around from facing the window to face them so I could see their faces. Shock. Confusion. Annoyance on Robin's part. I placed a hand on my right hip and cocked it waiting. We stared each other down.

"Hey." I said first.

Might as well start the talking.

_Robin's POV_

As soon as we walked into the tower I knew someone had been there. It wasn't until we had gone to the living room. And there stood someone I never thought that I would see again. Ever. I had left my Justice League days behind me a long time ago.

"Hey." She said.

There she stood the same girl I remembered and in practically the same outfit.

A tight black and yellow shirt that wrapped around her chest. No sleeves. He guessed that it tied it the back. A very short black skirt with black fishnet stockings that had small gold lines in them and a black lace garter that just barely showed when she sat down or crossed her legs, black over the knee high leather boots with gold trimming around the top. Yellow cat like eyes and raven black hair with gold streaks in it. It went down her back to just brush her butt.

Yep same old Bumble.

"What do you want Bumble?" I asked.

She cocked her head slightly to one side.

"What? I haven't seen you in years and not even a hi?"

I waited not breaking her gaze. I could distantly hear my team but my focus was on Bumble. She sighed and shook her head.

"You are all cordially invited to the Justice Leagues annual ball up at the space satellite head quarters."

She held out an invitation.

I didn't even hesitate.

"No."

She looked at me like she knew the reason why.

"_He_ misses you and you miss him." She said softly.

"We are not having this conversation."

"Come on Robin. Make amends with him and come back to us." She urged.

That's when it hit me.

"_He_ put you up to this didn't he? Trying to get me to come back?" I asked rather harshly.

I saw her flinch slightly and instantly felt bad. It wasn't Bumble's fault.

"Please."

"No."

The look she was giving me was making me a bit uncomfortable. I squirmed and looked at my team.

"Well?" she asked.

_Regular POV  
_

"Please will you tell me what is going on?" Starfire asked.

"Oh I'm sorry how rude of me." Bumble said. "I'm Bumble. I work for the Justice League."

That statement was met with gasps. To the titans the Justice League was a fairytale. Raven looked at Robin with a searching gaze. He stared back.

"Hello lil miss I'm Cyborg." The half metal and half human man held out his hand and Bumble shook it.

"Sup I'm Beastboy." He turned into an adorable puppy.

Bumble knelt down and scratched his ear before standing up. She looked at Robin.

"Is no your final answer?"

CRACK! BOOM!

It started to rain.

"Yes."

She looked disappointed in Robin. Bumble strode to the door and looked back at Robin. She dropped the invitation to the floor.

"I thought you had changed. Out of all of the old team you were voted most likely to move on and grow up but I guess I was wrong."

She gave him a disappointed glance before turning back. She paused when he spoke. Not looking at him.

"I have changed but some things you can never forget or forgive. You of all people should know about that."

She shook her head but didn't look back. She left through the door and out of Titians Tower. Pausing she looked back at the tower before turning her back to it and took a running leap and unfurled her pointy shaped wings and flapped them hard to stay aloft. She flew to the city then dropped down on the beach. Her wings were too heavy to fly after getting soaked. She took one more glance at the tower before taking off running into the night.

Back at the tower…

Robin picked up the invitation before glaring at it and tossing it to the ground. He strode past his team, down the hall, and to his room. The door shut behind him casting him in total darkness. Robin flicked on the light and went to the bottom drawer in his dresser. He searched through some clothes until he came to a medium sized photo album. Getting up he went and sat on his bed.

Hesitating slightly Robin lifted to the first page. There he was greeted with the sight of six barely teens and a note. The picture was of Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Aqualad, himself, Bumble, and Superman's clone. Superboy. All six of them had been on a team together until he had left breaking them up. Robin looked at the note.

_Robin,_

_I knew you would look at this as soon as I left. He is a rundown of everyone since you left._

_Kid Flash was probably getting into trouble somewhere. He never really changed much in the years. He still does a few jobs for the League but only if he's promised a cookie or however many he thinks the job is worth. Guess who has to make them? Me! I still don't know why you guys liked my cooking so much._

_Miss Martian is currently acting as Peace Ambassador in training like her Uncle. She's about to take her final test that allows her to be one. We're all rooting for her._

_You know about Aqualad so I won't o into much detail. He's still the same surly non talking guy we all know and love but I actually caught him whistling! HIM! It was kinda weird. Ok not kinda it was weird!_

_Superboy is fine. Well he was fine after he went through anger management classes. Now he's working besides Superman with learning how to run the League when Superman can no longer do that. Oh! Did you hear? Superman and Wonderwoman are having a baby! I don't know what the gender is yet._

_I'm fine. I currently work as a spy for the League and apparently am quite good at my job. Please Robin come to the ball or you may never get a chance like this again. Make friends with Batman and catch up with the team again. Please._

_Bumble_

He finished reading the letter and got up off the bed. He would never hear the end of it from Bumble and if she was working as a spy he didn't want to get on the wrong end of her. He put the note and album back where it went.

Robin left his room and entered the living area to find his team right where he left them.

"We're going."

No need to ask where.

In about five minutes the Titians were ready and on their way to DC in the Titian craft. Robin knew the way. Fifteen minutes later they landed in DC at a secret landing strip in the woods. After getting out they made their way over to a small space craft. On top of the craft sat Bumble.

"Took you long enough." She said smiling.

She jumped off the craft and landed with a small thump.

"Well let's go."

She turned and entered the space shuttle like craft. The rest of them followed. Bumble told the captain to go ahead and the door shut. In five seconds they were off and heading into outer space. It didn't take them very long to reach the satellite. The shuttle boarded and they disembarked.

"Welcome Titans to the Watch Tower." Bumble said as they disembarked.

"Welcome Titans." Came a voice.

Turning they were greeted with the sight of Superman, Batman, Flash, Wonderwoman, Hawkwoman, and others.

Peeking around the major heroes came Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Aqualad.

"Robin!" Miss Martian cried. She ran over and hugged him.

"Hey!" Starfire and Bumble snapped.

The two girls looked at each other then away. Not worth it. Miss Martian released Robin blushing.

"I always forget that you're human."

She smiled at him and stepped back. The others came over to say hi. Kid Flash reached him first.

"Hey Robin! Long time no see?" He said in a rush.

Bumble was right. Still the same old Flash.

"Robin. It's nice to see you after all these years." Aqualad said solemnly.

His white hair was still cut very short and he still looked the same. Superboy was next.

"Hello Robin."

"Hey Superboy. Nice to see you again."

Glancing at them all Robin notice they all looked the same. Like nothing had changed even though a lot had. Robin caught Batman's eye the tension instantly jumped about ten levels.

"Hello Robin."

"Batman."

XXX

Baha cliffy. Sorta. I'm basing this on the new Young Justice premiere. If you don't know what I'm talking about then search for young Justice Episode 1 and 2 Independence Day part 1 by DoomLordManticore. It's awesome! So I may update tomorrow or in two weeks. I dunno yet. So please subscribe, review, and all that jazz.


End file.
